bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Downloadable Content
Controversy All of us should read this intersting press release. Pauolo 20:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank God I didn't buy the DLC. I generally avoid map packs. Ant423 21:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have nothing against Elizabeth Tobey, but frankly 2K Games should stop making her saying bullshits for explaining the DLCs' problems :-\ Pauolo 21:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::You guys have obviously not tested the article. I assume Relight hasn't actually tried the DLC yet, as I think he's a PC player. I have gotten into many matches with DLC maps. I have found it fun ranking back up, despite my fear of it. I have had no problem with it. Obviously there's some matches where you can't get on the DLC, but then you just back out and start up a new one, and it doesn't take that much to find them. Granted that some game modes are harder to play on than others, but it's definitely NOT AS DIFFICULT as the article makes it seem. :::I met Elizabeth Tobey when I went to Splicers Unite!, and I she's a nice person. She's just in the appointed position to have to give these statements. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 22:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Edit: I sent a message to Relight. Hopefully he'll explain why he has such an offensive article on his website I find most of us have not experienced any problem with this. The only way I can see people complaining is if they're like "Come on, every single map on every single gamemode MUST play the DLC maps." and the SECOND that first regular map came up, they went "OMFG RAGEQUIT" and wrote up the article Relight cited. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 22:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Edit 2: As stated by Relight in Private Message: ::::"What's the solution? While only an occasional fan on the 2K forums has indicated they'll boycott 2K, and a small handful have declared they won't purchase the DLC, the exact opposite should be the solution. The more that the Rapture Metro Map Pack is promoted, and the more players that purchase the DLC, the easier it will be for players to enjoy the new maps." :::Basically, you guys are giving off the vibe of "Don't buy this" which is way I put "boycott" in the private message to him, and why he used it. Anyway, he's saying you should buy this so more people can actually play it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 23:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I never said Elizabeth wasn't a nice person. I think she's doing great for the BioShock community and her video about the Limited Edition was fun. It's just I don't like the statements she made about the DLCs, even if she had to say that. It's just that it doesn't make any sense to me (about spliting the community for exemple) but I know it was what 2K wanted her to say. Pauolo 09:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have to agree with the whole Zigo and Blanche deal. If I had preordered BioShock 2, I probably wouldn't be too happy now. Ant423 19:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If they made the DLC set you to only play on DLC maps, then you couldn't play with others who don't have it. That would split the community. People who'd rather play all maps would also be frustrated. I also don't get what you mean by pre-ordering fr the characters being bad. I only gave my full attention to the part of the article about Rapture Metro Pack, but the pre-order characters were free with the game when pre-ordered. Why would it be worse for people who pre-ordered them? Did they pack up something with the Character Pack that isn't with the pre-order characters? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 21:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's mainly that the people who pre-ordered and got the two extra characters who thought they were getting some kind of exclusive deal but now it's available to everyone. Some people are incredibly picky about this, especially since bonus characters are supposed to be an incentive to pre-order.Ant423 05:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Not Sure Actually, I'm pretty sure this isn't the place but .... I have a PS3, but it's not connected to the Internet (I"m cheap). Can I download a DLC onto a 1GB memory stick and load the game onto the PS3 that way? I poked around the Playstation site, but it's pretty useless. Website? : 19:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) BioShock Infinite DLC page I think we should merge the current BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content page with this one. First, because why would Infinite be the only of the three games to have its own DLC page? And second, because it makes navigation easier through all contents. Pauolo (talk) 18:26, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Advancement Acceleration ??? Ive been playing in the DLC Multiplayer Levels (to see whats in them for objects/business references for my MMORPH project idea) and After playing only in Private games (with only me present) Ive already advanced to 6th level (out of 40/50). ] I dont recall this happening in the old system. But as usual in many games they eventually accelerate the advancements .... 08:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC)